


Baby Maybe

by Malec_Jong28



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Childbirth, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Post 3x22, Power Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Jong28/pseuds/Malec_Jong28
Summary: In a world where Warlock's can get pregnant, Magnus and Alec have been married for a little over a year, and Alec wants to discuss an idea with his lover.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little short story while I am working on my other main ones. Hope you guys enjoy!

It was a quiet morning in Alicante, as the Shadowhunter's were still asleep. All except the Inquisitor, Alec Lightwood-Bane. The Shadowhunter was sipping his coffee, trying to perk himself up as he readied himself for the day. Reentering the bedroom, he couldn't help but stare at the figure sleeping on the bed. 

Alec smiled, seeing his husband, Magnus Lightwood-Bane, was fast asleep, resting after a very full day with clients and Shadowhunters. Last night, seeing how exhausted his husband was, Alec turned off the Warlock's phone, and had him take the day off. Magnus had smiled, seeing his husband's concern for his well being. 

Alec glanced at the time, and sighed, seeing it was time for him to go to work. Finishing his coffee, he leaned down and kissed Magnus's temple. He will call him later at home at a more reasonable hour, when Magnus will most likely be awake. He secured the silk sheets around Magnus, brushing the hair out of his face, reveling in the softness before leaving the room. 

Leaving their home, he headed to his office to work on paperwork, and go through different reports.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

Throughout the day, he kept getting distracted, thinking about his future with Magnus. They have talked about the topic a few times, but never really sat down and discuss it in full. In other words, having a child. Alec knew that Magnus was scared at how he was raised, and was concerned on how that would affect his own parenting. Alec shook his head.  He could already tell that Magnus will be a wonderful father, and he won't be alone. He will have plenty of help. Izzy, Jace, Maryse, Clary, Max, and Simon, to name a few. All will happily help them.

Alec was well aware that Magnus can get pregnant, as was possible for Warlock's. Surprisingly, he never had a child. Granted, he has had a few scares during his long life, but never carried a child of his own. He will talk to Magnus about it when he got home. 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

At the loft, Magnus was finally up and about, cleaning up by hand, to keep himself busy. He looked around the living room, and nodded to himself, happy with the results. Done with his cleaning, Magnus grabbed his book and a cup of tea, and stepped out onto the terrace, settling into his favorite chair.

He leaned back into the cushions and enjoyed the breeze, and focused on his book. He could feel himself getting drowsy as he sat there, and sat up a bit to prevent falling asleep. He supposes that didn't do much good, as he started to doze off.

Giving up, he let himself fall back asleep, hoping he didn't nap for too long.

 

It was about six in the evening when Alec arrived home. Stepping into their home, he was quick to notice that it was silent in their home. Alec immediately went on alert, as he searched for Magnus. Seeing the door to their balcony open, he peered out and relaxed.  He was relieved to see that his husband was just resting out here.

Kneeling next to him, he stroked his cheek.

'' Magnus?''

The Warlock stirred at the sound of his name, and he opened his eyes, which were un-glamoured, revealing his beautiful cat eyes. Magnus glanced up at his Shadowhunter, and pulled him down for a kiss. Alec went willingly, landing on top of him, being careful not to crush the smaller man with his weight. 

'' How was work, Darling?''

'' Same as always. Reports, meeting, etc.''

Magnus gave him an amused look. 

'' Decided to nap?'' Alec asked.

'' I didn't plan to. I guess I was more tired than I thought.'' Alec rose an eyebrow at Magnus, to which he shrugged. 

'' Well, now that I am home, are you ready for dinner, or would you like to wait?''

Magnus thought about it. He was rather famished, and he didn't eat much yet. He suppose nothing would hurt to have an early dinner. He looked up at Alec and told him to go ahead and order take out. The Shadowhunter nodded. 

 

________________________________________________

 

Later that night, after they ate, Alec and Magnus were laying in bed together, facing each other. The couple exchanged gentle, loving kisses, a smile on their lips. Alec's arms were around Magnus's waist, securing him against him.

'' Magnus?''

'' Hmm?''

'' Remember when we talked about having kids?''

'' Yes?'' Magnus looked at him.

'' What do you think about adding to our family?'' Alec's tone was nervous, and he was curious on his lover's response. 

Magnus looked at Alec. His husband was ready for children? He shouldn't be surprised, they both adored children, and were going have kids at some point. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to experience having a child, with the love of his life.  He has never gone through pregnancy and birth, in the centuries he's been alive. But now, he was ready.

'' I- I would love to have a baby with you.'' His voice was quiet, yet the emotion on his face, and in his tone was clear. 

Alec looked at the smaller man.

'' Really? Are you sure?'' He didn't want to push him. 

'' Yes.''

Alec brought him into a passionate kiss, which Magnus returned. The Shadowhunter held him tightly, his hands on his lower back. Magnus tucked himself into his lover's side. 

'' Remember, we don't' have to.''

'' I know. There was a reason that I didn't have children with any of my past lover's. I knew that nothing good would've become of bringing a child into a world where they would have been used. Where they wouldn't have been loved and understood. I couldn't do it, not with constant failings of my relationships. I haven't even considered it, until I met you. I know that you would never allow our child to go through what I did, and would make sure he or she is loved.''

Alec agreed. He couldn't imagine not loving his own child.  He didn't care that the baby may be a warlock, or a Shadowhunter. 

He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt Magnus's weight straddling his hips. The Shadowhunter instantly placed his large hands on the Warlock's hips. He looked up at his lover. 

'' Mags?''

'' Ready for some practice?''

He blushed. Seems like Magnus was eager to start the baby making process. His breath hitched as Magnus rolled his hips against his groin. 

'' Then what are we waiting for?'' Alec teased, his voice husky from arousal.  He flipped them, so he was now above Magnus, between his thighs. 

This was going to be a fun, long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have special adult time.  
> & They find out the best news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Smut in this chapter.
> 
> Also, I am glad to see you guys are enjoying this short story so far. Enjoy the chapter!

Pants and moans filled the bedroom, and the sounds of skin slapping skin were loud in their ears, as Alec thrusted into Magnus, who was riding him. They have been making love for hours, and were on their seventh round. 

The Shadowhunter have activated his stamina rune, as well as his strength rune. He was surprised that they were still going. Magnus gasped as Alec sat, wrapping his strong arms around his lover, guiding the Warlock on his erection.

'' A-Alec...''

'' Are you close, baby?''

'' Yes.'' He panted.

Alec held him, flipping them so Magnus was beneath him, his thighs widened to accommodate his husband. The Shadowhunter placed the smaller man's legs onto his shoulders, allowing him to reach deeper into his lover. Magnus cried out as the pressure on his prostate increased, his toes curling in pleasure.

'' Cum, Mags.''

Magnus's back arched as his body listened to his husband's voice , a high pitched moan releasing from his lips. His legs tightened around Alec, his walls clenching around the taller man's cock.

Alec groaned as his lover's walls tightened around him, bringing him to his climax, releasing his seed inside his lover. His hips moved as they rode out their orgasms. The Shadowhunter collapsed onto his lover, Magnus accepting his weight. To Magnus, his weight brought safety and comfort.

Magnus's legs lowered, still spread to keep Alec close. He ran his finger's through Alec's thick, dark hair, as he took the chance to catch his breath. He smiled tiredly as his Shadowhunter kissed his neck, and jawline. He leaned into Alec's touch as his large hands moved to cup his face, stroking his cheek lovingly. Magnus kissed his palm.

'' Are you okay, Magnus?''

 '' I'm fine, Darling. Sore, but happy.''

Alec smiled at him.

'' You don't have clients tomorrow, do you?''

Magnus shook his head.

'' No, thankfully not. Might be awkward explaining why I am limping.''

Alec smirked.

'' At least they will know that you're mine.''

Magnus rolled his eye's fondly.

'' They already do, Alexander.''

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

A month has gone by, and Alec and Magnus were back to their busy schedules. Alec was in a meeting with Izzy at the New York Institute, and Magnus had a lunch date with his mother-in-low.

Magnus smiled at the woman as she came up to their table. She greeted him with a hug, and kiss on his cheek.

'' Magnus how are you?''

'' I'm doing well, and yourself Maryse?'' He asked as they sat down.

'' I'm great! The bookstore has been so busy lately.''

'' Oh really? That's wonderful!''

Maryse smiled at him, and observed her son-in-law. She noted that he was a bit pale, and he looked exhausted. For well over a month, she could see the change in him. Just a few weeks ago, they were talking, and he had to lay down due to dizziness and a bad headache. He tired easily, and the dark circles underneath his eyes are becoming noticeable. She hopes he will at least talk to Catarina. Better safe than sorry, after all.

'' Maryse?''

Magnus voice brought him out of her thoughts. She blinked, giving her attention back to her son-in-law. He was looking at her, a concerned look on his lovely face. She reassured him that she was fine.

They finished having lunch, and decided to take a walk, as they had to wait for Alec and Izzy. They talked of little things, just enjoying each other's company. She noticed his hand was rubbing his abdomen, a pinch expression on his face. She was instantly concerned, and stopped when he leaned against a bench, slightly hunched over. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

'' Magnus? Honey, are you okay?''

Her worry intensified when he shook his head, paling. He glanced at her.

'' C-Call Alexander...something's wrong.''

Maryse was barely able to catch him, as he collapsed. She gasped, cradling his head in her lap. He was pale and sweaty. She called out to him, to try to rouse him, but he was out cold. Pulling out her phone, she dialed her oldest son's number. He picked up on the fourth ring. 

'' Mom?'' He asked.

'' Alec, Magnus just passed out. I don't know what just happened, he was fine a moment ago!''

'' Where are you?'' His tone was serious, as that protective side of him came out.

'' Central park. West side.''

'' I'll be right there.''

They hung up. She put her phone down and brushed her fingers through Magnus's hair. She didn't like seeing the Warlock this way. She hopes whatever is ailing him, won't last long. 

'' Mom!''

She looked up as Alec, Izzy, and Simon ran towards her. Alec knelt down next to them, gathering his husband into his arms. The Shadowhunter looked at his Warlock, worry clear on his face.

'' Mags?''

He didn't respond. Alec frowned and turned to his sister. He instructed her to call Catarina. She did so, calling the female Warlock. She told them to take him to the Institutes infirmary, and she will meet them there. Alec stood up, with Magnus in his arms, and asked Izzy to activate his speed rune.  Izzy took out her stele and activated the rune. They would catch up with him. The sooner Alec got there, the better.

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

Alec was pacing the hallway, as Catarina examined his husband. She had asked him to step out, so she could focus, and though he didn't want to, he left to give her some space.

'' Alec, won't you sit down?'' His mother asked.

'' No, I rather not.''

He looked at the family and friends who were with him. His mother, Izzy, Jace, Simon, Clary, and little Madzie. They were all there to support, and their concern for Magnus.

Alec felt like he was about to pull his hair out, when the door opened, and Catarina stepped out. She had a smile on her face, despite looking a bit tired. He stepped over to her.

'' How is he? Is he okay?''

'' He'll be just fine, Alec. He will be a bit out of commission for the next seven months.''

Alec blinked.

'' Why's that?''

Catarina took his hand, her eye's a bit watery.

'' Alec, he's pregnant.''

The Shadowhunter's mouth dropped in shock. They were going to be parents, they were expecting a child. A smile broke onto his face. He looked at Catarina and asked how far along Magnus was.

'' He's two months along. So far, the baby is healthy and is growing at the right pace.''

'' Did you tell Magnus?''

'' Not yet. He's still out, probably due to stress and exhaustion. I figured you would like to be the one to tell him the wonderful news.''

Alec nodded.

'' Can I see him?''

'' Of course. He should be waking up soon. Once he is awake, you can take him home. I want him to rest. His body needs it. Got it?''

'' Got it.'' Alec confirmed.

Alec entered the room, and sat on the chair next to Magnus's bed. He took his hand into his own, and kissed his fingers.

'' Mags?'' He asked softly. He didn't know if that would wake him or not, but he figured he would try. He smiled when he saw the Warlock's eyes flutter. Gold eyes turned to his hazel ones, looking at him as he came to. Magnus blinked.

'' Darling? Where am I?''

'' Your in the Institutes infirmary. You fainted.''

Magnus looked at him, as he remembered.

'' The last thing I remember is my stomach hurting, then darkness. What was that about?''

Alec smiled wider. He gets to tell his beloved husband the news. He couldn't wait to see his reaction. They both wanted this, and they were ready for it.

'' Well, Honey, it turns out that you are two months pregnant.''

Magnus blinked. Two Months!

How did he not realize that he was pregnant? He must have gotten pregnant before they even talked about it. He was sure that he could have figured that out. Magnus mentioned it Alec, and he agreed.

'' Did you tell anyone?'' Magnus asked.

'' No, didn't have to. They were there when Cat told us the news. They are waiting in the hall, wanting to see you. They were waiting for you to wake up. Are you ready for some company?''

Magnus nodded, his hand resting on his stomach, unable to resist touching where their child was growing.  He looked up as his family and friends came in. They hugged their favorite Warlock. He patted their backs in return, and smiled at Maryse, who kissed his cheek.

'' Congrats, Magnus.''

She spoke to him softly. He thanked her, before Izzy and Clary came up to him. Izzy hugged her brother-in-law again, showing the Warlock her support. He smiled at her, as she moved away, and Clary took her place. She hugged him. She has regained the majority of her memories.

'' I'm so happy for you.''

'' Thank you, Biscuit.'' 

 

After a while, Alec took him home, where they lay in bed, their hands joined on his still flat belly. Catarina had told them in another month or so, he should start showing. They couldn't wait.

They looked forward to meeting their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!  
> I am having so much fun writing it for you guys^^  
> I will update the last chapter for this short story on Thursday, that way it gives me 2 days to write it out, as that will be the longest chapter.
> 
> Again, if any of you have a request for a one-shot or short story, please let me know, and I would happy to write it for you. Reminder: I don't write Alec mpreg, as for some reason, I just can't write it ( don't know why, I've tried, but it never works out)
> 
> Your comments make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part
> 
> Pregnancy and birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write, and I hoped you enjoyed this short story.   
> If anyone wants to request a one-shot ( or two-shot) for Malec, just say so in the comments, and I will write one for you!  
> Enjoy!

Alec sighed, glancing at the clock. It was well past midnight, and he had no doubt his husband, Magnus, was fast asleep.  The Shadowhunter had made sure to call his Warlock to let him know that he will be home late. The last time he forgot to call, he came home to a very worried, and irritated lover. It was not a pretty night.  He hoped Magnus didn't have any trouble falling asleep without him there. 

Anytime Alec went away for important business, Magnus barely got any sleep. But now, due to his lover being 4 months, the man tires easily. Alec looked down at his tablet, and decided to call it a night. 

Turning off the tablet, locking everything in his desk, turning off the light, and locking the door, he activated his speed rune and arrived home quickly. The tall man unlocked the door, and stepped inside, setting his stuff down next to the door. Alec tried to be quiet, as he didn't want to wake Magnus. Which didn't work.

Alec looked up when he heard footsteps. 

'' Alexander?''

Alec couldn't help but smile, seeing his husband emerge from the hallway. The Warlock was wearing one of Alec's T-shirts, and underwear.  Hair was tussled and his face was free of make up. He looked utterly adorable, with his little bump noticeable. Alec opened his strong arms when Magnus was close enough. The Warlock all but collapsed against him, resting his head against Alec's chest. It was clear to Alec  that he just woken up. Alec rubbed his back, hugging him to cocoon him in his arms. The poor guy was clearly tired.

'' What are you doing up, Honey?'' Alec asked him, quietly.

'' I felt the wards. It woke me up.''

'' Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.''

'' It's fine, Darling. I'll sleep better now that your home.''

Alec kissed his head.   
  


'' Ready to go back to bed?''

'' Did you eat?'' Magnus asked, making sure his husband was taking care of himself.  His eyes narrowed when the taller man blushed. 

'' I got busy, and may have lost track of the time.'' Alec said, not wanting to upset his pregnant lover. Magnus gave his Shadowhunter a look, clearly not pleased. Alec gave him a guilty smile.

Magnus sighed, and took his hand, pulling the taller man into the kitchen, and pushed him into a chair. Alec watched him as Magnus moved around the kitchen, and smiled as he saw him rub the small bump. He was so thrilled to see Magnus adapting so well to the pregnancy.

Magnus turned to him, and placed a plate in front of him. It was leftovers of the casserole they had the other night. He thanked his lover, and dug into the meal. Magnus sat down next to him, drinking a glass of water. 

''Aren't you going to go back to bed?'' Alec asked.

Magnus took a sip before answering. 

'' Not yet. I'm waiting for you.''

'' But you need rest.''

Magnus rose a brow.

'' So do you. Besides, I sleep better with you.''

Alec smiled at that. He took Magnus's hand in his own and kissed his knuckles. Magnus smiled back, and waited until Alec finished eating. He leaned back and placed his hand on his belly. Once done, Alec washed the few dishes, and turned to his husband. He saw that Magnus was falling asleep sitting up, so he picked him up bridal style, and carried him to their bedroom. He carefully put him on the mattress, and changed into his own pajamas, climbing into bed. 

He covered them both with the duvet cover, and pulled Magnus close. The Warlock tucked his face into Alec's neck, his body relaxing, and shortly falling asleep. Alec smiled, stroking his husband's hair.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

**\- Six Months Pregnant-**

 

 

Magnus sighed as he glanced at his appointment back, seeing who his next client was.  Thankfully it was just a simple potion. He honestly looked forward to when he can leave for a bit.  He was so drained. He placed a hand on the curve of his bump, when his son kicked him a little too hard, trying to get his attention. 

Magnus shook his head fondly.

'' There's no need to kick that hard. You already have my attention. Papa will be busy for awhile, okay? After work, I will read to you, okay?''

The unborn baby kicked against his hand in response. He smiled, and proceeded to collect the potion he had brewing. He got a vial, and poured it into the little glass object. 

He heard the knock on the door. His client was right on time. He greeted the man and handed him the vile, and received his payment. The man thanked him and left the Warlock alone. He went to his balcony, and rested, talking to his baby boy.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

**\- Eight Months Pregnant-**

 

Alec looked up from his paperwork when the door to his office opened, revealing his very pregnant husband. The younger man smiled at his lover as he came around the desk, and kissed him. Alec pulled him onto his lap, Magnus making a noise of protest.

'' Wait, Alexander. I'm too heavy!''

Alec kissed his cheek.

'' Never, love.''

'' There no convincing you otherwise, is there?'' The Warlock asked, a smile playing on his lips.

'' Nope.''

Magnus laughed, and kissed his husband. He placed their hands on his bump, feeling their son move in his confined space. His parent's took assurance into his movements, knowing that child is healthy. Alec rubbed the swelling stomach.

'' How has he been so far today?''

'' He's fine. Very active.''

Alec smiled.

'' Kicking?''

'' And rolling.'' Magnus replied, watching their hands, trying not to squirm.

'' Just one more month, and he'll be here.'' Alec said, thoughtfully. They still were trying to decide on a name. 

Magnus nodded. This pregnancy flew right by, and in a few weeks, it will be over. He wandered whether he would be a Warlock or a Shadowhunter. Catarina told the couple that they will find out once he is born, and will run a magical scan on him to sure.  He could tell that he would be a fighter, if his rough kicks were anything to go by.

'' I just hope that the rest of the pregnancy goes smoothly. Don't get me wrong, I love having the chance to be pregnant , but my body need rest.'' He wasn't kidding. Pregnancy took a toll on him, and the Warlock was exhausted.  His back and feet were hurting, and his whole body just felt swollen.

'' It will be over before you know it, Honey. You're doing great so far.''

Magnus gave him a grateful look.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**-Birth-**

 

Clary and Izzy watched the pacing Warlock, trying to keep him calm until Alec arrived. Magnus went into labor earlier that morning. It has been 5 hours, and they coached him to the best of their abilities. Alec was running late due to being stuck in a meeting. 

Magnus paused as a contraction started to build. He gripped the mantle, and breathed deeply. Izzy was next to him to rub his back, silently supporting her brother-in-law. Magnus allowed the touch, despite the sensitivity in his back. Izzy gave him a small smile, which he turned. Clary watched them, so Magnus wasn't overcrowded. 

The red head turned when the front door opened, Alec and Jace stepped through the door. Alec's hazel eyes instantly found his husband, and took Izzy's place. He softly thanked the younger woman, before turning back to Magnus. He held the smaller man's hips and spoke to him quietly. Words only the two could hear.

Alec guided him to their bedroom, and shut the door. It signaled the family to not bother them, and call Cat and Maryse. 

 

Four hours passed and the contractions were progressing, and the further he dilated. Catarina checked him and he was already 6 centimeters.  The female Warlock assured that he is progressing smoothly and pretty quickly for his first birth.

Magnus groaned as pain wracked his body. He was ready for this to end! He ran his hand down the dome of his bump, feeling the baby squirm, and the muscles tightened around him. He leaned against Alec, taking comfort in his presence. Their family were around them. Magnus allowed them in, but once he had to start pushing, they would have to leave.

Jace hand a hand on Alec's shoulder in support. Izzy and Magnus were having a quiet conversation, and Clary and Maryse helped keep everyone fed and hydrated.

At 11 hours into labor, Magnus gasped, a pinched expression on his face. Alec brushed his damp hair off his sweaty face.

'' What's wrong, Mags?'' Worry in the Inquisitor's voice.

'' I- I need to push.'' It came out as a small whine, pain and discomfort extremely evident.

Catarina kneeled next to him the bed, and turned to the others. She told them it was time to leave. They listened and left them alone. Cat checked him and smiled.

'' Well boys. Time to have your baby. On the next contraction, push Magnus. Okay?''

Magnus nodded.

'' You can do it, Honey.'' Alec said. His lover gave him a pained smile. 

As the next contraction built, he took a deep breath and pushed, counting to 10. He breathed out as the contraction subsided. 

'' Good job, Sugar.''

 

Magnus continued with the routine, and cried out at the baby's head crowning. Tear ran down his cheeks as the widest part of the baby's head stretched him. Alec squeezed his hand, and supported his back.

'' Okay, pant now Magnus.'' Cat instructed as the baby boy's head popped out.

Magnus strained at keeping his legs in their position, and his nails dug into his husband's hand, as he panted through the onslaught of contractions.

'' Okay, here comes the shoulders. Push.''

As the peaked started, he took a shaky breath and pushed. He cried out as the first shoulder emerged, followed by the second. Magnus gave one final push, and the baby slid right out, into Catarina's waiting hands. 

Magnus collapsed against Alec, worn and achy. In a completely good way. He gave a watery smile as their baby cried. 

'' Got some powerful lungs. Ready to hold your son?''

Magnus looked at his oldest friend and motioned her to hand over the newborn. Catarina smiled, and place him in his arms.

Magnus felt a fresh wave of tears in his eyes. 

'' Hi, baby boy.''

'' Any name yet?'' She asked.

'' Let in the family, so they can all find out.''

Cat let everyone in, and they came up to the bed, and looked at the newborn. Smiles on all their faces as they say the new member of the family. 

'' Everyone, meet Max Lightwood- Bane.'' Magnus and Alec smiled at their little Warlock baby. Their little, sweet Blueberry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are welcome!  
> I will be working on my main stories, while I do the one-shots. I am pretty open with requests. Just remember, I don't write Alec mpreg. Nothing against, just not able to write it. I might also start writing anime stories too. We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to request a Malec story, just comment, or message me! Just letting you know in advance, that I don't write Alec mpreg. I am not against it, I just for some reason cannot write it.  
> I will be writing a lot over the next week or so, since my hours are slowing.  
> As always, comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
